Bella's cousin
by forever-ary
Summary: Bella Swan's cousin comes down to Forks years after Bella's been there. Already married to Edward and Renesmee was already born. She's trying to control her powers. But, there's one thing, though. She doesn't really know who she is everyone else knows so she's taking as who everyone is calling her. Rated M or some of the language that may be in this story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one-Coming to Forks

Esined's POV

I made my way off of the plane _so_ grateful that I remembered to bring my anxiety pills. I've almost always been having all these anxiety attacks. The other day my boss kept clicking that damned pen and I just wanted to snap it in half. My heart sped up my vision zoomed in close. I started sweating so I quickly pulled out my pills that I took for my anxiety and took them and I calmed down. That's always happened almost 24/7. Honestly. I don't know who I am and one day I'm hoping to find out on my own. I _had_ a boyfriend and _had_ a best friend. He broke up with me. I already knew he was hooking up with my ex-best friend. I tried to let it go, though. I'm just a little pussy as everyone calls me. I know I am and every time I get some money out of the ATM I see these words on the screen but, I know that isn't what it really is.

' _You're a little pussy'_

 _'You're a fucking coward'_

 _'You know your ex-best friend slept with your ex and you won't do anything about it'_

 _'You're broke asshole'_

 _'Stand up for yourself already'_

I can't stand it. There's nothing I can do, though. I guess it's true what people say about me.

"Excuse me, ma'am," A child made her way past me and ran straight to a woman who I guessed was her mother. I gently smiled at her and my ears started to twitch as everyone cried or screamed or dragged their suitcase. I quickly snatched my pills out of my bag and took a few and instantly felt better. I walked a little further and I heard my name being called. Or as everyone calls me by.

"Esined!" The voice yelled out again and I flinched turning around and met faces with my cousin Bella.

"Um, hey Bella...nice seeing you again?" I said to her but, it was more like a question.

"Nice seeing you again too! I haven't seen you in a while! Your hair has gotten longer I see. Yeah, I have hair that stops at my knees, bright and I mean _bright_ blue eyes, my hairs an auburn colour. I have small plump lips. I'm only 5'2 and I'll never grow anymore.

"Yeah, it has. Thanks for noticing," I twirled some of my hair around my finger biting the side of my lip. Bella looked paler than usual and I could see her golden orange eyes through her contacts. Hmm, that's weird. Her hair was darker and went down her back. A man and a girl came over. I looked them up and down.

"Oh! Yes! Esined this is my husband Edward and my daughter Renesmee," Bella smiled at me and I just nodded. I was pulled into a hug and I froze and just patted the girls' back.

"It's so nice to meet you!" The fifteen-year-old looking girl said to me

"Same to you," I said and 'Edward' grabbed my bags. I guess my medicine stopped working because I started feeling bad again and felt something coming up behind me so I quickly turned around to see a ball coming towards my head causing me to duck. The ball hit the ground and I looked up and seen these teens looking mad. I shrugged and then was led to this silver Volvo. Bella was lucky. She had her father I never knew mine. He was gone. Mum always said I was just like him special. I always thought that she meant that I was dumb but, I had straight A's as a kid.

"You don't talk much do you?" Edward asked me. I noticed how he was driving quickly. I'm going to take hints on him and everyone else. We had approached this big home like a mansion.

"Hmm, nice place," I complimented the house and all of these people were suddenly outside and they were just as pale as Bella and Edward. I didn't hear any heartbeats. I have a good sense of hearing so yeah...

"Thank you, welcome to our humble home," A man with blonde hair spoke to me with a kind voice.I stared at them attently as they take breath's that they knew they didn't need. Something is up with family and I'm going to figure it out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two-the task

Esined's POV

"Does she know," A voice said. I looked around and seen the blonde haired man with his arms wrapped around a woman's waist.

"Know what?" I asked and everyone looked at me with surprised looks on their faces. I played with my sleeve on my hoodie and muttered a what.

"You...you heard that?" Edward asked me and I nodded.

"U-umm y-y-yeah I did...sorry I thought you said it out loud that's what it sounded like," I stuttered

"Hmm, okay then. I'm Carlise this is my wonderful wife Esme," He kissed her and she smiled.

"Emmet and Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice," Bella finished and I nodded. I heard something coming maybe some miles away because it seems like no one else didn't hear it.

"You all don't hear that?" I asked and they all tilted their heads sideways

"Here what?" Bella asked that noise. They all froze and after a while, they shook their heads no.

"It sounds like paws running and growling," I explained and they all exchanged looks.

"Bella please hand me my orange," I felt my vision start to zoom in and everything started to slow down

"Are you okay?" Carlisle asked me but it was all said in slow motion. I just looked around frantically and Bella came towards me and my heart sped and my eyes began to twitch along with my ears. I gasped and I snatched the pill bottle from Bella and took it quickly choking it down without any water. After two minutes I went back to normal and everyone was looking at me with worried faces. I was breathing unevenly scared out of my mind. I need to get some extra pills.

* * *

After she unpacked all of her things

* * *

I asked Bella to use the Volvo and she told me that she bought me a Prius hybrid corolla car. I smiled in thanks and grabbed my keys and made my way to a pharmacy. I entered the pharmacy and I went to the back of the store.

"Hi, I need more of these anxiety pills," I had shown the man the bottle because I forgot the name of it.

"Okay, what is the name of your doctor?" He asked me

"Um...Doctor Hancock," I answered and he nodded taking the bottle and walked away with it. I turned my head to my left there was a man with bright blue eyes just like mine starting at me intently. I started to feel uncomfortable when he suddenly disappeared around the corner. I quickly turned to my right when I sensed someone next to me. I stared ahead as the man next to me just smiled.

"I know you see me," He said slowly

"I do and I'm choosing to pretend I don't," I answered looking down at my nails.

"Hmm, you're going to be grateful, though," He shifted

"Wha-" I was cut off when he grabbed me and started shooting at the man that I had seen before. I screamed closing my eyes and he dragged me into another isle. He brung out another gun but, instead, this gun had a camera in it that could zoom in. He looked into it and the man that had my eyes shot right through the metal and the bullet went past my head as I ducked down. The man looked up and all the mirrors in the ceiling that the other man could see us in and shot them making them fall all around us. I was picked up and thrown over the man's shoulder and I was suddenly in a car. It looked like a Ferrari. The man quickly started up the car and sped off down the road. Where was Bella, where's the rest of the Cullen's when I need them mostly! The man was following us in a UPS truck. He was shooting holes through the back of the car. The man that I was with was swerving through lane each and every lane, We were on the wrong side of the road and cars were beeping their horns at us and I screamed as we were suddenly flying through the air and landed not a scratch on us. The man was closer to us. The man I was driving with pulled out another gun and started shooting out the window. The man in the UPS truck swerved around the bullet two hitting the windshield.

"Yeah get him!" I shouted and the man glanced at me smirking and starting shooting out his windshield.

"What the hell are you doing!" I shouted when he kicked it out and told me to grab the wheel then put a fire extinguisher on the gas pedal. Scared I did so and he sat on the hood pulling out two guns from under beneath his shirt and started shooting at the man. The man was shooting back but ducking at the same time. The driver door burst open and a car was driving and beeping it's horn rapidly looking scared and I swerved over making the door slam shut as a pole hit it. I blew out a breath of relief when the man I was with slid across the hood throwing his gun down and pulling out another. Where was he getting all of these guns? I was so confused till he came back into the car moving the fire extinguisher and started driving but, flipped us over so we were on the opposite side of the road as the other driver. The man that I was driving with pushed me back and grabbed something from the back seat and threw it out above us because there was no roof on this car. I screamed as power had poured out everywhere and the man in the UPS truck sped up almost hitting us but, the man I was with smirked again and had slown down. "What the hell are you doing!" I screamed loud when we were suddenly on top of the UPS truck then behind it. The cops were already onto us the UPS truck had crashed and I looked into the rearview mirror and our tires were gone. This whole time we were driving on rims! What is going on! I looked over and seen Bella and Edward in his Volvo looking terrified and tried to make their way over to us but, they blocked the road out.I looked over to the UPS truck as we passed it and there was no sign of the man. I passed out to the man smirking at some boys he turned only riding on rims.

* * *

Waking up

* * *

I opened my eyes and heard flies all around me. It was **_so annoying!_** I smacked my hand around my eyes still closed. It wouldn't stop so I jumped up and smacked them. My heart was starting to speed up. I need my medicine. Wait where am I? I don't care I need to get out of here. I got up going to my left and seen a big beefy looking man. My eyes widened and I turned and ran to my right. I had seen a black male staring intently at his phone then looked up at me. I ran past where I was and an old looking man was there with his hand behind his back in a professional way. I ran where I seen stairs and there was the man that had saved me I guess. My phone began ringing but, it was taken and turned completely off and put on the desk that I was on. I looked around making my way to the middle to watch each and every one of them.

"You're very special," The older man said to me.I just stared at him

"You have real potential...those ain't anxiety attacks. It's who you are." The man spoke. What is he talking about? I don't even know who I am. He held a gun out to me.

"Shoot the wings off of those flies," I looked at the gun and shook my head.

"I can't!" I shouted and he just shrugged and I felt a precense behind me. I was going to turn around but, I heard the click of a gun and the old man threw the gun at me. Reflexes making me take it.

"I'm telling you I can't!" I shouted once more.

"Focus or James here is just going to shoot your brains out," The old man said My heart started to speed up again.

"Hmm, 400 beats per minute," The old man said. My eyes started to throb and zoom in close to the flies. I started breathing heavy and then six gunshots were heard.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-The talk

Esined's POV

My heart had slown back down as the old man called him 'James' pulled the gun away from my head. I was still breathing heavy. I held the gun up to everyone in the room and looked at the old man as he threw my pill bottles away. I don't have time for this I am tired. I have work in the morning.

"What the hell I need those!" I shouted then grunted. "Nevermind that, just leave me alone never talk to me don't follow me either!" I shouted as the old man went to the trash can picking something up and came over to me causing me to back away a little and he approached me and held out some black things. I looked closer and it was the flies. The wings in his hand separated from the flies. I cocked my gun a little.

"Stay away from me!" I shouted going towards the stairs slowly. Everyone just stared at me but, the man that I was in the car with just smirked

"Can you move away!" I shouted at him saying it a little polite. He chuckled at me and I rushed down the stairs. I ran and ran until I had reached the pharmacy I was at before. I didn't want to go back to where it all started. I hopped in my car quickly and started it up and sped down the road my heart rapidly beating. I dialled Bella's number and she picked up on the first ring.

"Esined! Oh god, are you okay!" She shouted into the phone and I flinched

"Stop yelling damn it!" I yelled and she gasped

"What's going on!" She said in shock

"I-I don't know," I told her honestly

"Get here quickly," She told me

"Yeah I'm close," I told her

"Okay," She said and I just hung up the phone. I threw it down and when I had approached their home I hopped out of my car and I sped to their door and hit the gun in my jacket.

"Auntie Esined!" Renesmee shouted.  
"I'm not Bella's sister," I told her

"I know but, you're like an aunt to me," She said and I just walked off

"Where are you going?" Bella asked me

"Stop following me I can handle myself," I told her. I started to feel some type of way. It was a good kind of vibe, though. I ran to my room locking the door and rushed to the bathroom and hid the gun under the thing that's on the top of the toilet. I sighed walking out and laid down on my bed. When someone knocked on the door. I sat up.

"Come in!" I shouted and in came everyone. I raised an eyebrow.

"We need to tell you something," Bella started.

"Then just say it bluntly," I told her crossing my arms

"Okay then, we're all vampires," The big guy Emmet told me. I stared at them all and slowly nodded.

"Renesmee was born when I was human so she's a hybrid," Bella told me. I nodded and shrugged. I needed to find some special bullets for humans and monsters like them.

"Hmm," Was the only thing I said

"Anything else I need to know?" I asked them

"Jacob is a werewolf and we have a treaty that has to be followed so be careful around here...especially in the woods. Tell somebody when you are wanting to go out into the woods," Carlisle told me and I nodded.

"Hmm, alright," I told them. I can go into the woods whenever I wanted to and no one was going to stop me. They were going to show me this treaty or I was going to find it myself. They all left my room and after a minute or two I had grabbed the gun from the toilet and jumped out of the window. My heart racing. It was such a rush. I ran through the woods my hair throwing itself behind me. I almost stepped on it but, I was careful. I stopped running when I had seen this little hill or something. Higher than where I was. It had a little river between it too. I started to climb the thing and when I had reached the top I was facing where I had just come. I felt a presence behind me and I was ready to pull this gun out and shoot who I need to. A sudden wind came and my hair blew everywhere.

"Damnit!" I shouted getting it out of my face. I turned around quickly when I felt the presence become too close to me. It was a huge wolf. I swear this felt like some sort of challenge. It was growling at me like I was some animal. I smirked and took off running past it and it came after me. It let out a little growl and several paws had come along with it. I smirked. This was going to be fun. I ran faster and he was right on my tail. I looked over and seen more wolves coming this way. Man, this is so cool. I stopped and faced all of the wolves. My heart pounding rapidly and my eyesight starting to zoom in. They just stood there. Meaning someone was behind me. I glanced over and seen a silver wolf running at me and I snatched my gun out and did a back flip and shot it in its paw and it dropped down whining. Some of the wolves disappeared and some human men stood there. I stood behind it then walked in front of it kicking it in the stomach harshly because it was trying to kill me.

"Grab Paul, take him back to Emily's watch out for the bloodsucker who apparently has a gun," A man with cut hair told me. The two boys looked young and grabbed the wolf that was now a boy. Hmm, shape-shifters. Interesting. They think I'm a vampire, though. I put my gun away and they boys disappeared with 'Paul'

"I'm no vampire mister," I said in a calm voice

"Then what are you?" He asked me in his best calm voice

"Wouldn't you like to know," I smirked at him and he started shaking.

"If you listen you'd already know ," I told him and he told the other wolves to shut up and he listened closely

"You're a human...a special and quick one, though," He told me "What's your name human?" He asked me

"I'd appreciate if you'd stop calling me human little man," I told him and he came closer. I whipped out my gun again.

"Don't you dare come any closer," I glared at him with a little smirk as he held his hands up and nodded his head and the other wolves. They disappeared and came back as boys. I stared into the eyes of one of them. He stared back at me with love and adoration in his eyes. I blinked and noticed that everyone was looking between him and me,

"Who are you anyways?" I put my gun back

"Sam Uley, the alpha of this pack,"He told me

"Hmm, Esined Swan," I told him and they all stared at me with disbelief.

"Bella didn't have any sisters," Sam said

"Ahh, Sammy but, I'm her cousin," I told him and he did a firm nod.

"Aww loosen up Sammy boy!" I pushed his shoulder and he narrowed his eyes at me. I just smiled and winked at him causing him to blush. I laughed and walked to the guy that was staring at me earlier. He and I stood chest to chest his breath caught in his throat.

"What's your name?" I asked him

"I-I'm Embry," He stuttered and I kissed his cheek

"That's cute," I told him and he blushed.

"So! I have to head back to the Cullens," I started walking off

"Wait! Let me walk you!" Embry offered and I shrugged not stopping my walking. He jogged up next to me and we just kept walking like that.

"That was pretty bad-ass what you did back there," He suddenly spoke

"You think so," I glanced at him and kept walking

"Totally! Paul's always an ass to everyone," He told me and I nodded. We had reached the Cullen home when Embry stopped me

"Yes?" I questioned

"I-I need to tell you something," He said nervously

"Then say it," I said to him "Straight up,"

"Okay...I imprinted on you. If you don't know what that means. It-It basically-" Someone cut him off.

"Means that you too are meant to be together for eternity or for as long as you both shall live," It was Edward.

"Hmm, that's nice," I told him. He smiled and kissed me and I did a favour of kissing him back

"What are you doing here Embry," Edward asked him

"Well, Jacob had mind linked us saying a leech with really long hair is in the territory and ran straight past him. We started following him. She stopped and did this really evil smirk and it was kind of sexy honestly. Anyways Paul running up on her and she turned around and shot him with a gun we didn't even see her pull out." Embry told him

"You have a _gun,"_ Bella came out of the house

"I told you Esined if you're going to go out into the woods tell someone!" She shouted

"Shut up," I told her "you're so damn annoying."

"Where's your medicine," She asked me

"In a trash in some building. Those were just holding me back," I told her walking past her. I stopped and looked back at Embry.  
"Oh yeah, Emmy Bear, If anymore in your pack has a problem I want you to give them a message for me," I told him

"That is?" He asked

"Cash me ousside how bouh dah!" I yelled and you heard laughter outside and inside the house.

"Will do!" He chuckled. I walked into the house and into my room putting my gun under my bed. I had laid down and drifted off into a crazy sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter three- Standing up

Esined's POV

I woke up and heard noises downstairs. I groaned and screamed

"Shut up!" It was complete silence you could drop a pen. I got up and showered that's when the noise started again but, less loud.

* * *

After the shower

* * *

I had thrown on my suit and my red heels to match my white button up shirt and my black pencil skirt. I put my hair up into a messy bun and threw on some lip-gloss and made my way downstairs feeling confident. I had taken my last step then looked up and seen everyone staring at me.

"What? Take a picture it'll last longer," I snarled. They cleared their throats and Carlisle smiled warmly at me.

"You look wonderful," He told me and I made a face  
"Yeah I know," I walked past him and grabbed my keys and made my way to the door picking up my suitcase. I got into my car and threw my suitcase into my backseat speeding off down the road and to my job.

* * *

At Work

* * *

I walked into the building using my ID card. I made my way to my desk and began working when my ex-best friend walked up to me.

"You look...energised today," She said leaning on the wall.

"Hmm, is that so?" I kept typing not looking at her.

"Want some mocha?" She asked

"No," I told her simply

"hmm...okay then," She patted my chair and walked to the coffee machine. I scoffed. She just doesn't know what's coming. I had something planned for her ass. She was still gone and my boss came over clicking that pen.

"I _still_ don't have that report from you -click- I'm not going to wait and longer -click, click- I told you before -click, click, click, click,-"

That's all that echoed in my head and everyone gathered around to watch her click that pen constantly as she said "hahaha you think I'm scared to fire you hahaha" All that damn clicking! It was pissing me off! My heart sped my vision thumped and zoomed in and my blood was boiling before I knew what I was doing.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I shouted loudly and everything went quiet. I took her pin and snapped it in half before throwing it across the room.

"You don't need that damn pen!" I shouted at her and she looked taken back. I sat her down in my chair that I had gotten out of.

"Listen . Just because you have a shitty life and don't know how to go on a don't have to take it out on us. Don't think I didn't see those two dozen doughnuts in your third drawer. It's not our fault that your husband left you for a skinny woman. So do me a favour." I smiled at her smugly "Go fuck yourself," I stood grabbing my keyboard and walked towards my ex-best friend

"Who's the gi-" She was cut off by me hitting her across the face with my keyboard and some blood and three teeth came from out of her mouth as she fell down. I walked passed her muttering "I'm the girl," then dropped the keyboard on her. I walked out of the building and seen my car gone. I left my keys in there anyways I looked at my phone because I had gotten a message

 _'Got your car, seen what happened.' -Alice_

Hmm, I looked at the news and I was on there and that mans' name that I have yet to figure out. He saved my life anyways. I looked up and seen his window halfway down. He nodded his head at me telling me to get it. I paced over to the passenger side of the car got in and we sped off to the exact building that I was at before being forced to shoot the wings off of flies. We entered the building and there were people working and writing.

"Lenny! Help Jefferey down there," The old man who's name I didn't know yet spoke

"Mr Sloan," The man that I was driving with spoke

"Ahh, Tristan you've brought the young one," Mr Sloan spoke. Hmm, so his name is Tristan.

"So what do you guys do?" I asked and Mr Sloan looked at me. I looked over and seen Tristan and some girl eating and drinking.

"Even if I told you, it wouldn't matter," He spoke

"So do you kill people or what?" I said a little louder. Everyone looked at me as I seen a man who looked homeless feeding his fat rat that was in his pocket some cheese. I made a face and looked at Mr Sloan

"Tristan, Jade you're up," He said and they stood. Jade grabbed my arms and they took me down to this place where we had to go downstairs and none of us was tired.

"Sit in that chair," Tristan told me.

"Okay?" I sat in the chair and immediately being tied to it. After Jade was done wrapping my hands, body and feet up and she stood back wrapping her hands up in some white rap.

"Why are you here?" Tristan asked me,

"The hell do you mean why am I here you brought me here," I told them and I was immediately punched in the face hard causing me to spit blood.  
"What the hell!" I shouted and got punched extra hard and passed out.

I opened my eyes and tried to move but, it felt like it was being held down by something. I opened my eyes and started to see clearly. I didn't know where I was.

"Hello!" I started to yell

"Shh," A voice hissed I looked over and seen this man in a black hat holding a mouse putting a watch on it.

"Who the hell are you?" I questioned

"I'm Bone...see this here. This ain't no ordinary watch. It gotta bomb in it. It's programmed to when you set it and it goes off. Once it hit zero. Well, whatever you put in it happens. See watch." He ran to the other side of the room twisted something and ran back.  
"It's set for ten seconds when you hear the third beep duck down but, then look up and see that the mouse is gone. Duck down!" We ducked down and I heard a huge explosion. I lifted my head back up and the mouse was gone. Rat skin everywhere.

"That's cool," I smiled "Yeah, Now let's get you out fo this here healing cream." HE told me picking the stuff up in one piece.

"Thank you," I told him.

"Anytime. They're searching for you in the crystal room," He helped me up and got me new clothes. They were pretty bad ass.

It had a black leather jacket. a black skirt. A red zip up crop top. A black bow and some red heels.

"Now let's go!" He grabbed my hand taking me to the 'Crystal Room'


End file.
